Together We'll Ring in the New Year
by mayday657
Summary: Jasper contemplates how and why humans and vampires celebrate the New Year, while lingering at a New Year's party at one of Bella's friend's houses. Alice is there to show him that even the immortal have things to be thankful for as years come and go.


TOGETHER**WE'LL**_RING_IN**THE**_NEW_YEAR

_Why did I come here?_

_Oh why did I come here?_

_These humans all suck,_

_I'd rather be home_

_Feeling violent and lonely..._

_-Motion City Soundtrack_

11:52 PM

I take another half hearted glance at the clock. Eight more minutes... perhaps in eight minutes she will finally let us leave this stupid party. Its seems rediculous for us vampires to be celebrating this occasion. Another year over, a new one soon begining. Hmm.. that reminds me of a song. For a few moments I think through millions of song lyrics in my mind, before matching them to a John Lennon song. John Lennon. Just another human who died. The only difference between him and all of the humans around me was that he had not gone willingly. If all of these humans were lucky, they would have the opprotunity to grow old, something neither John Lennon or I would ever be able to accomplish.

It bothered me how much these humans tried to prevent the coming of age. Didn't they realize that they should bethankful for the chance to survive that long? Millions of people never had to worry about wrinkles on their faces or grey hair on their heads. People died young all the time.. people like me, like Alice, like all of us.

Yet here we all were celebrating another New Year. I wondered vaguely how many years i had witnessed die and begin. Some humans around me were recollected the end of the 20th century. I myself could still recall the ending of the 19th century. Through all of these years, the holiday had lost its significance to me. Sure, some human holidays made sense. Christmas never got old, and it never would. Celebrating Independence Day, a day of brith, would also continue eternally. But why did they continue to celebrate the passing of time? What did it really signify?

It was because of Bella that we were all subjected to the torture that was a New Year's Eve party. Ever since she has joined us, we've gone to or hosted more parties than any vampire should ever be made forced to sit through. There was her horrendous birthday party, which had ended with a bang when I nearly killed her. Then there was the graduation party, and the wedding party. Then at last, at long last Bella had been transformed. This was the end of my torture. I could sit in a room with her without contemplating the millions of ways of killing her.

Yet the torture was still not entirely over; Bella could still not seem to seperate herself entirely from her human life. She had been invited to a New Year's party, hosted by some member of her graduating class. Her classmate had begged Bella to bring her charming husband as well, and why not his siblings as well? I had begged, I had pleaded, for Bella to tell her friend that Alice and I were away on a trip for the holidays, but my dear Alice had seemed so excited at the prospect of another function. If there was one weaknes I had in this world, it was the complete inability to say no to my beloved.

Another peek at the clock. Had it really been only two minutes since I had last looked? I had been at this stupid party since eight o'clock. Hopefully Alice would not make us stay so long after midnight, just long enough to wish everyone a Happy New Year and then depart. Would that really be so difficult?

I look up and see that the others are dancing. Bella and Edward are spinning around the floor, and I can see that she is uncomforatble and wishes to stop. I smirk. It was about time that she was forced to do something she didn't want to do. Emmet and Rosalie aren't here, of course. They weren't manipulated into coming. With a pang of jealousy, I picture the two of them home alone, probably not even noticing that another year was going to be over.

Another year over. Another year that I would continue to exist, never aging, never changing. It was almost like a punishment, a punishment for the terrible deeds I had done in my younger deeds. Everytime I got angry and wondered why I was doomed to this fate, I remembered my past and all of the horror-filled things I had done. I deserved this. I deserved to watch the world change and adapt. When automobiles came into popularity, and horses became less and less common, I had mourned their loss. Life as I knew it was officially over.

"Hey you."

Its Alice of course. Coming over to check on me. She'd only left my side sixteen minutes and... twelve seconds ago but she was already back. Some would think it was becasue she missed my company. I knew that it was more so done to make sure I did not snap in this atmosphere, surrounded by excited humans. All of their emotions were similar to me; excitement, anticipation, bliss.. it made me want to puke. I was tempted to send out waves of depression just to watch what would happen, but I knew that Alice would see right through me and not be pleased.

"Hey yourself." I breath out tiredly. The words come out slightly accented. Even though its been practicly a hundred years since I lived in Texas, I still let out something in my old drawl every once and while. Emmet thought it was annoying. Alice thought it was sexy.

She smiled at my words. "You should come dance with me." Her eyes twinkle and it takes all of my reserve to remember how much I detest dancing.

"I don't think so." I grin down at her. "After all, there's only... four minutes left until the New Year." These words come out sarcastically.

"You don't sound excited." she observes, watching me carefully.

"Why should I be?" I ask her tiredly. "We've been together for what... over sixty New Years.. nothing had changed. Nothings _going_ to change. No matter what sort of catastrophe happens, we're still going to be here next year, and the year after that, and the year after that-"

"I get it." Alice interupts, pressing lightly on my shoulder. "But you know, things _have _changed over the past years." She reminds me gently.

Things have changed... another song lyrics comes to mind, some song Edward showed me the other day... Panic At the Disco.

"Like what?" I ponder. "I still love you, you still love me." I smile down at her. "Right?"

"Of course I still love you." She pulls lightly on a stray piece of my hair. "I love you more than I did back then. And I never would have thought that was possible."

"I don't follow." I frown slightly. I loved Alice just as much as I had. I knew the moment that I met her that I loved her, and that she loved me.

"We've grown as people." she explains softly, leaning into me. "We've become _better_ people, Jazz. And as we've become better people, we've become a better couple."

I laugh lightly. Her words sound corny, even childish to me. But she is right. I am a better person than I was before I met Alice. Yet I still wouldn't call myself a good person. The things I did in the past have kept me from ever becoming a good person. Unlike Alice, who is like an angel. My perfect little angel.

"Fifteen seconds!" one of Bella's human friends yells excitedly. At once, it becomes quiet, and couple quickly join with their partners, and everyone prepares for the countdown. Alice sees my expression and mimes puking. I soon realize she is making fun of me.

"Ten, nine..."

As the countdown commences, I am less and less aware of the people around me. They do not matter. They will have opprotunities that I won't. But I still had something that they would never, ever get. Because I knew that no one had ever found a love as strong or as passoniate as the one that Alice and I shared. Not Bella and Edward, or Rosalie and Emmet, not even Esme and Carisle. No one would ever be able to dulpicate the love that Alice and I shared. And any holiday, or any day, no matter how insignificant it may seem, would ever be dull if she was by my side.

"Five... four.."

I pull my Alice in closer and wrap my arms around. She lets out a wide smile, and her gleaming teeth shine like diamonds. Her whole face lights up, and I know that she is thinking the same thing that I am..

"Two, one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everywhere is commotion and chaos as couples embrace and silly string is shot in all directions. The doors shoot open and people fly out into the streets in celebration, not seeming to feel the chilling cold or the shivering rain. All emotions are happy and light, and instead of ruining them, I release unadultered love and revelence into the air. Let the humans enjoy this, while they can. Because while Alice and I will be here next year, some of these humans will not.

"Hey Alice." I murmur, bending my head down towards.

"What?" she asks, her voice light, her eyes teasing.

"Happy New Year." I whisper to her, and then she wraps her arms around me and pulls our lips together.

_This must be it._

_Welcome to the New Year._

_-Motion City Soundtrack_

**So this is my New Years gift to all of you. The title and song lyrics are taken from the Motion City Soundtrack song called 'Together we'll ring in the New Year." I do not own it, or Twilight.**

**Have a Great Night everyone!! At here's to hoping that 2009 is a hell of a lot better than 2008!!!**

**Review.**

**-mayday**


End file.
